Element Cats
by Bloodpelt the Warior
Summary: This is the ULTIMATE crossover! Sherlock, Warriors, Blue Exorcist, Supernatural, Doctor Who, Black Butler, Ghost Hunt, InuYasha, Creepypasta,Avengers and more!
1. Chapter 1

Shade's POV

"In the end. As you fade into the night. (oh whoa oh oh) Who will tell the story of your life? In the end As my soul's laid to rest What is left of my body? Or am I just a shell? And I have fought And with flesh and blood I commanded an it all I have given my heart for a moment of glory."

The lyrics rang throughout the room as my sister and I sat in our beds when there was a loud bang on the door. "Turn that down!" We heard our mothers shrill voice through the door. Ace, my sister, picked up her phone and turned it off. We could hear our mothers loud footsteps bang through the hallway and back downstairs.

I sighed. Listening to music was one of the few things that we could do that was actually fun.

Our mom always blamed us for Dad's death, he died when we were out with our friends

and mom was at and I came home to find him lying dead on the floor. That's when our mother walked in. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She beats us sometimes, though I don't know why. It can be over the littlest things. We could look at her wrong and it would set her off. I sighed and looked at my sister, she was laying halfway off her bed her feet in the air and her head touching the floor.

"Um, Ace what are you doing?"

"Bored, Shade, Bored." She twirled herself around and got up she started throwing knives at the wall.

"Where did you get those?"

"From under my pillow where else?" She questioned smirking then she tossed a knife to me which I caught by the handle.I threw it it at the wall in between the two she had thrown.

Then Ace started carving into the wall. She put something on the wall I didn't recognize.

"Ace what's that symbol you just carved?" I asked her, as I stood beside her smiling at the wall.

"I honestly dont know," then we both reached out and touched the symbol then the world went black.

'  
Ace's POV***

I groaned and sat up, then glanced around we were in a….forest? Shade stood up. "Where are we?" She asked, turning to me.

"No clue."She sighed and looked at the ground. The knives we had been throwing at the wall were now lying on the forest floor. She picked one up and inspected it turning it over in her hands. She looked around and smiled then ran off in a direction. I ran after her she stopped at a place with bushes and trees that created something like a canopy. She smiled wider and ran into it. She stopped dead in her tracks at what was in front of her; cats lots of cats.

Cats were Shades favorite animal. The cats gathered around us hissing and spitting, their claws unsheathed. That's when a orange tom stepped in between us and the cats. "What are Twolegs doing here?" He meowed. My eyes opened wide when I realized we could understand them.

"We don't know where we are." Shade said, kneeling down to the cats eye level. The tom looked at her in shock. "How can you understand me?" He asked, looking at her questionably. I knelt down beside her. "We don't know that answer either." I began to explain how we had gotten hear.

The cat looked at us for a moment. "I'm Ace, and this is my sister Shade." I said when he didn't reply. "I am Firestar, leader of Thunder Clan." He nodded to another cat this one was a muscular dark brown tabby. "That is Brambleclaw, my deputy." Shade nodded. "Sorry for intruding. We were just lost we'll leave now, if you'd like." We stood up and began to walk when I tripped over another tom.

There was a poof. I looked down and saw I was closer to the ground and had paws! They...they were fox paws! Shade rushed over to me but she too tripped over the tom. There was another poof and before me, instead of Shade, there stood a black cat with blue eyes.

A/N  
I know it's short but don't worry it'll get better. I promise


	2. Chapter 2

'Shades POV

I looked at my sister she was a foxwith yellow eyes and a pattern on her that looked like flames. All the cats gathered around us. The crowd parted to let in a light gray tabby tom who appeared to be blind. "I knew this was coming. Starclan prophesied that they would come. One of darkness, the other of fire." The gray tom said, I looked at Ace in shock, she too had a look of shock in her eyes.

A golden tom and a solid black she-cat with green eyes along with the one we had tripped over which was the one who had said we would come,looked at us both. Gray tabby looked at us his eyes were unseeing, he was blind. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when there was another poof. Ace and I had turned back into humans.

"Aww crap!"Ace said. "Aww. But I liked being a cat." I said lowering my head. "I liked being a fox," Ace said pouting.

We were back to normal Ace shook her head in confusion then smiled.

"Yay we were animals!" she exclaimed, then gently hugged the blind, gray tom while giggling. I picked up the golden tom and hugged him then put him back on the ground. Ace put the gray one on her lap and laid on the ground so she was eye level with him.

"What's your name?" she asked him, slightly blushing. I stifled a laugh.

"Jayfeather." he I noticed Ace glaring at me her cheeks as red as her hair.

I couldn't hold it back anymore so I began laughing. I knelt next the the golden tom after I had finished.

"Shut Up!" Ace shouted.I gave her a glare. "Whats your name?" I asked looking at the other tom. "Lionblaze," he replied.

Ace jumped up grabbed Jayfether and ran off. I sighed. "I should go after her. Wanna come Lionblaze?" He nodded so I picked him up and ran after her. "Ace get back here!"I shouted as she ran into a church and through the doors.

I saw Ace laughing then realized where she was she stopped, frozen in shock. I caught u with her and Jayfeather.

"Ace is something wrong?" Jay asked her "No-no nothing wrong just…" She put him down and ran into the kitchen where we saw Rin, our childhood friend.

"RIN!"she shrieked then tackled him in a hug.I ran up to him to but didn't hug him, instead I smacked him. "Whats wrong with you! We leave and you can't even come home to say goodbye?!" I screamed as Rin's brother, Yukio. walked through the door. "Shade...you didn't have to smack him...did you?" Ace asked shyly, I remembered Ace had always had a crush on Rin and got really shy around him.

"Yes, I did," I replied coldly. Lionblaze and Jayfeather came into the kitchen. "Whats with the cats?" Yukio asked. I looked at Ace. "These are just some friends."I replied with a grin. "Friends? Wouldn't they be pets.?" As soon as he finished his sentence Jay puffed up. "We are not kittypets! We are of Thunderclan!" He spat. But of course Yukio heard nothing but a meow. Ace bent down and picked up Jay, he was still glaring a Yukio while Ace tried to calm him down.

"What were you guys doing out here?"Rin asked. Ace shrugged we're not really sure." We began explaining how we had come here but we left out meeting Thunderclan knowing they wouldn't appreciate the extra attention. "Ok,where are you heading know?" Yukio asked" We are going back to the come? "Ace asked looking at Rin hopefully.

"Sure," Rin replied. We set out walking with Jayfeather and Lionblaze at our side. Once we were in Thunderclan territory they took off running meowing their goodbyes.

We kept walking until we found a house, more like a mansion. What was it doing in the middle of the forest. Then it clicked. I smiled at Ace I could tell she was thinking the same thing."Yukio, Rin stay out here please." I said. "wait what?You actually want to go in there!?" Rin said, a shocked look on his face. "Rin! Keep your voice down!"I snapped, glaring at him.

I ran into the house with Ace and was instantly met with the one and only Creepypastas. The all jumped to their feet. I ran up the stairs I found a room I knew was Jeff's room. I laid on his bed comely as I heard his footsteps coming up the ran and pinned me to the bed with his knife to my neck.

"I don't know who you are or why you're here but I'm going to kill you."He growled.I smiled. "Good luck with that." I said, throwing him off and engulfing the room in darkness. Of course I could see but I could hear Jeff bumping into things. I tried hard not to laugh but failed miserably

Ace ran into the room along with the others. I let light back in and noticed Jeff was on the other side of the room. I smiled, before Jeff could do anything Slenderman stepped in between us. "Would one of you ladies care to explain!" He said, as Rin and Yukio burst through the door.

"OK," I nodded to Yukio and Rin."Explain, ladies." They both just glared at me. I chuckled. "Ok, ok I'll explain." I sighed as I began telling the story for the third time that day. When I finished Jeff was the first to speak. "I don't believe her. I say we kill them." I smiled. "Come get me, bitch." Jeff growled and lunged toward me. Rin grabbed him. "I suggest you don't do that." I smiled. "Oh common, Rin I wanna see what he can do." I smirked at Jeff.

"Enough!" Slenderman shouted. I continued smiling at Jeff and mouthed, "Come at me." He just growled. "Now who are you?" Slenderman asked. "I'm Ace this my sister Shade, That's Rin, and that's his twin Yukio." It's about time we start heading out. See Ya later." Ace said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door. "By Jeffrey!" I shouted over my shoulder.

We parted ways with Rin and Yukio once we were in a city. We kept walking until we arrived at Bakers street. We went to 221B and knocked. It wasn't long before John came to answer. "Ace,Shade what brings you to here?" He had known Sherlock and John for a While, they had solved our fathers murder. Since then we have been able to keep in touch and often went to the website and read John's blog.

We didn't answer his question right away instead Ace asked, "Where's Sherlock?" "He is up in the flat. Come on in." We fallowed him up to their flat. Sherlock looked at us both. "What were you girls doing in the woods?" He asked. I shrugged and looked at Ace. So for the fourth time that day we began to explain how we ended up here.

John looked us. "Well that's quite and adventure you've had. Would you like some tea?" "No, thanks I don't like tea." I replied. Ace nodded. "I'll take some though. Thank you." John got up and went to the kitchen. I looked at Sherlock. "Hey where are the eyes?" I asked with an evil smile.

I shoved six eyes in the microwave, set it for ten minutes, then clicked start. Sherlock rushed in to the kitchen. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Before he could stop the microwave some of the eyeballs exploded and splattered all over it. I put my hand in and took out a handful of the goop. I smiled and smeared it on Ace's face.

She hit me in my stomach before I could retaliate John stepped in between us. "Girls, no fighting in here. Please," Ace and I glared at etch other but didn't do anything.I went up to Sherlock and poked him in the face. He smacked my hand away. "Delinquent!" I started poking his face as fast as I could. He did his best to swat my hands away. John pulled me away. I laughed. "Is there no reason you girls came here?" Sherlock asked. "Mmm nope." Ace said. "Not really." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ace's POV

"Then leave," Sherlock said just as he had said that, Jeff Jumped through the window. He charged at Shade with a knife. Without thinking I lifted my hand and fire shot at Jeff's face. He stumbled backward. "No one touches my sister!" I shouted at him. He ran towards me, I kept shooting fire. Suddenly there was a wolf but it was made of….Shadows? I looked at Shade and she nodded.

The wolf jumped on Jeff, Jeff tried to stab the wolf but his knife went right through I remembered the knives we had come here with. I pulled it out , in a matter of seconds it burst into flames. But I could still hold it. "Shade! Call off the wolf!" I commanded. She looked at me confused but did it anyway, the wolf vanished into thin air.

I walked over to Jeff with my flaming knife. "Wait!" He shouted. "Slender sent me to evaluate your fighting skills. And from the looks of it, you're both pretty good. Would you like to be Creepypastas?"

I looked at Shade, She smiled. John and Sherlock were just staring at the scene in front of them.I gave Jeff a suspicious look. Shade walked over to my side. "How do we know we can trust you?"She asked. Jeff stood up. "Because If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead." He growled . Shade laughed, "Yeah right, you cant fight your way out of a wet paper bag.I smirked.. "Fine, we'll come," I said. "Just remember there are shadows everywhere in those woods." Shade added.

As we walked to Slender Mansion no one really spoke. By the time we got there the sun had set. We walked were only there for a couple of minutes when Shade asked, "We're in London Right?". "Yeah, why?" I replied. She opened the door, before she could step foot outside I asked, "What are you doing". Shade smiled. "I'm just gonna go see an old friend. "

Shade's POV

I walk until I found the place I was looking for. I managed to sneak in through a window the maid saw me shortly after. "Who are you?" She asked. I smiled. "That is none of your concern. Wheres Sebastian?" She didn't have time to reply before Sebastian walked through the door. "Marin-" He stopped before finishing.

"Who are you?" He asked walking closer. I cocked my head to the side. "You mean, you don't remember?" He looked at for a minute longer. "Maybe this will jog your memory," I hugged him, there was a small poof and I was a cat. He picked me up and began stroking my fur. I purred loudly and pushed my face against his neck.

Ciel was next to come through the door. "Sebastian-" He cut himself off. "What are you doing? Get that cat out of here!" Sebastian put me down. I gave a low growl. "But I just got here?" I said, turning back to normal. Ciel was taken aback. "Wha-"

I smiled. "Who are you." Ciel said. Ace jumped through the same window I had come through. "And who are you!" Ciel shouted."Her sister!" Ace snapped, nodding to me. "What are you doing here!" Ciel shouted raising his voice a little. "Oh come on Ciel, no need to shout. I just came to see Sebastian. I was going to leave soon anyway." I said, trying hard not to laugh. "How do you know Sebastian!" Ciel demanded. "Well that's for me to know and for you to never find out."I gave a slight chuckle.

I looked at Sebastian. "Guess it's time for me to go," I said, grabbing Ace's wrist and jumping out the window. We started walking but decided not to go back to the Creepypastas quite yet. Instead we decided to explore the forest. Soon we came across a well.I threw a stick into it to see how deep it was but I never herd it hit anything.

I looked at Ace, she had a mischievous smile on her face. Before I could say anything she jumped head first into the well. "Damn it, Ace what the hell!" I shouted. I sighed and knew I had to go in after her. I jumped in the same way she had. Suddenly I was in a forest next to Ace. "Again, really!" I shouted she looked around in amazement. "Shade do you know where we are she screamed?" "A forest," I said. She shot me a no-shit look. "We're in InuYasha!" She screamed.

I looked around, she was right. We walked about a block and saw InuYasha lying asleep next to a tree. I ran up and poked his face. He opened his eyes and stood up."Who are?" He asked. "Hmm You're like the fourth one to ask that." I said.

A/N I known there still short but it will get better, I promise!


End file.
